Toxic
by mcdreamsteam
Summary: Barwhore scene with lots and lots of ass kicking. And some MerMark. Basically, just a bunch of things to piss Derek off. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith had run out of tequila, and not quite ready to start sobering up, she decided to go to Joe's with Izzie and Alex. She called Derek's cell and left a quick message when it went to his voicemail, telling him to meet her at Joe's.

The group made the short drive to their favorite bar and got out of the car, ready to continue their drinking. They were almost to the door when Meredith realized she had forgotten her purse. She tells Izzie and Alex to go ahead in and order while she goes back to the car.

She enters the bar, ignoring the little bell as she spots Derek perched on a barstool. She smiles, happy to see him, ignoring the woman sitting next to him as she begins to walk over.

And then the color drains from her face and she stops dead in her tracks as she watches the love of her life lean over and kiss the woman to his left. Tears well in her eyes as she stands frozen in place, unable to look away until he stops and runs his thumb down the woman's cheek, leaning over to whisper something in her ear, eliciting a giggle from the dark-haired woman as the pair stands up. He's still too engrossed in his new friend to notice Meredith as he begins to gather his things and pay his bill.

Meredith spins on her heel, preparing to run out. Her plan fails, however, as she runs smack into a hard body. His hands immediately come up to brace her upper arms as he smirks down at her. "You don't have to --"

She cuts him off, leaving his thought unfinished as she desperately pushes her lips onto his, pouring all of her hurt and pain into that one kiss.

He pulls away, surprised, "Meredith --"

"Take me for a ride, Mark."

"Meredith?"

Mark looks past her to lock eyes with the stalker as Meredith spins on her heel once more to slap the shocked man who now stands in front of her. "You want space? Take all the space you want, asshole. But don't expect me to be waiting for you when you finally decide what you want. Have fun with your little whore," she breathes out, her voice ice cold, determined to not let him see her pain as she shoots a glare at the woman standing behind him, grasping his hand.

Meredith turns back to Mark, as she grabs his arm and literally drags him out of the bar as he stares at Derek through the closed door. Smirking, he turns his attention back to the fiesty woman still clenching his arm. "So when you want to use me for revenge sex, that's fine, but when I want --"

She turns to him, a glare on her face that soon turns to ice as she catches sight of Derek exiting the bar, his whore for some reason still in tow. And so, she cuts Mark off once more with a searing kiss. She gasps as he's pulled away from her, Derek clearly to blame, his eyes on fire.

Mark merely rolls his eyes and looks to Meredith, his voice questioning, "Meredith?"

She nods and that's all the approval he needs as he turns back to his former friend, a devilish glint in his eyes as he punches his jaw, knocking him flat to the ground. He turns his attention to the dark-haired woman who's standing back a bit, clearly in shock. "You can go now."

"I didn't --" she replies, shaking her head as she slowly backs away.

"You think I give a shit?" he shoots back, his voice laced with disdain, finally sending the woman running for her car.

He turns back to Meredith once more, grinning widely. "Feel free to thank me anytime."

She shoots a glare at Derek before moving forward to kiss Mark once more, backing off only to say, "You are my knight in shining whatever," as she shoots Derek another glare as he remains laying on the ground, too shocked to move.

"You wanna ..."

She nods, grinning wildly as she moves forward, leaning down to meet the eyes of the man she loved so dearly, her eyes pure ice. "I hope she was worth it," she whispers maliciously before delivering a swift kick to his balls, causing his to howl out in pain as she kicked him again and again before finally getting up and taking Mark's hand as they headed back into the bar to join her friends.

* * *

**So I was in the mood to kick Derek's ass. And more ass kicking will come with more comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Meredith made their way back into the bar, running immediately in the large crowd that had gathered around the windows and fallen deathly silent as the pair re-entered.

"What the hell was that?" Izzie screamed out, finally breaking the silence.

Meredith grinned wildly, answering, "That was me kicking Derek in the balls over and over and over again."

Alex lets out a hearty laugh and comes up to pat Meredith on the back. "Remind me to never piss you off."

And with that, the noise in the bar returns as people frantically converse amongst themselves and call everyone in their phone book to share the news that Derek Shepherd is laying in the parking lot with very bruised balls.

Mark and Meredith make their way over to a booth with Alex and Izzie and the foursome quickly orders a round of shots, which Joe declares to be on the house. "Good for you Mer," he adds.

And that was when Derek pushed the door to the bar open once more, somehow having gotten it in his tiny brain that it would be a good idea.

Almost immediately, a large crowd formed around him. His eyes, however, tuned them out as he focused on one single woman, sitting in a booth in the back, making out with the man to her left as the pair groped each other wildly. He told himself that she had seen him come in, that she was doing it to make him jealous.

He ignored the fact that seeing her kiss that man had been what had gotten him off the ground.

He ignored the fact that she hadn't broken the kiss in all the time it had taken him to limp back into the bar.

He ignored it all as he started to move forwards.

And suddenly, he found himself being pushed backwards and out the door. He laid eyes on his attacker and let out a low growl, moving to shove him aside.

Alex, however, had anticipated his movement and waved off his feeble push while punching him solidly in the gut, sending Derek further backwards as he bent over, clutching his stomach as he moaned in pain.

Alex continued, punching him on the right side of his face, the blood squirting out eliciting a devilish smirk. Oh, how he had missed this. And he wasn't planning to stop anytime soon as he delivered another swift punch to the gut.

"Karev!"

He ignored the screaming voice at first, until the speak had pulled him by the shirt, away from his victim, who was struggling to hold himself up.

And then his eyes turned to sheer terror as he stared down onto the steaming face of his resident. "Dr. Bailey .."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He is your attending! I don't care if he threw a drink in your face! You cannot attack him! You will get yourself kicked out of the program! You damn fool! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Meredith ... he .." Alex pauses, short of breath, before continuing, "He cheated on Meredith."

Bailey's mouth falls open and she turns to stare at the man who is slowly trying to make his way over to Alex.

And then she turns back to her intern and simply says, "I wasn't here. I didn't see a thing," before she walks away.

Derek continues to move towards Alex as Alex stares after the retreating form, Derek's fist making contact with his arm.

Alex turns around swiftly, his eyes ablaze as he sets his sights on giving the man in front of him as many visible bruises as possible.

He starts with the eyes.

* * *

**That was way too much fun to write. Umm yea. I really like this whole kicking Derek's ass thing. Don't worry, Meredith will do some more ass kicking later. After all, she really knows how to hit him where it hurts. **

**Comments, people! You want more, you comment:D**


End file.
